


No Time for a Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, basically that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas is about to flee to France once again, which makes Alexander question all of the feelings he repressed for far too long.Alex knew their arrangement shouldn’t be complicated. It was meant to be purely physical. But with them, it was always more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song called Jailbreak by Awolnation.

Colours of the sky were changing to the darker shades, sun disappearing between the highest buildings of New York, when Hamilton stepped inside Secretary Jefferson’s office. It was empty and cold, just like Alexander imagined it to be. He spotted open windows almost instantly. They were partially covered by purple curtains blowing in the breeze.

It was the end of October. Alexander shivered as the wind blew right through him. He didn’t even know, why he sought out Jefferson in the first place. The papers in his hands, some of the new financial plan issues, needed signing, but he could’ve e-mailed them as well. Either way, Thomas apparently wasn’t available. His shelves were already empty. He probably rushed home with no intentions of returning any time soon.

Alexander was about to turn around and forget about the visit. About all of the stupid ideas he wouldn’t confess to anybody anyway. His essays and bills needed to be finished. He had so much work to do and so little time, so why was he wasting it on something so trivial as…

“Is there something you need from me?” Interrupted a loud voice with a familiar, southern drawl.

Hamilton’s eyes got wider as he tried to smile and failed.

“You didn’t leave yet?”

“I’m about to,” Thomas answered with a frown. He took his coat from the office. One thing Hamilton didn’t notice as he stood there, staring at the open windows and empty cupboards. “What’s that?” He asked, taking the papers from Hamilton’s hand.

Alexander opened his mouth, but he forgot what he was trying to say as he realised how close Thomas was. He closed his mouth and pressed his lips together anxiously. The cologne Thomas was wearing was spicy, exotic even, hardly subtle just like the man himself. Alexander suddenly couldn’t remember any other smell in the world.

Thomas looked tired.

It was the second thing Hamilton observed, after the smell. He seemed exhausted. It was late and he probably had many things to do before his flight. He looked at the papers with the same frown, turning a page every ten seconds or so.

“I already signed it. Yesterday.”

Alex blinked. Did he e-mailed it to Jefferson before? No. He usually waited for papers to be finished, since Thomas edited it on his own later anyway. Sending unfinished drafts would be just too much work, even for Hamilton, given the amount of things he needed to fight over with the Secretary of State himself.

“I don’t know, what you’re talking about, I just finished it…”

“Okay, Hamilton, fuck you. Your secretary sent it to me, it was finished and I signed. I don’t have time to play a part in your stupid games. For once you got your papers signed without any necessary edits and you should be fucking relieved.”

Hamilton took a step back, throwing his hands in the air.

“What’s your problem?! I came here to show you the papers myself, I didn’t do it to fucking irritate you just before your fancy trip to France! Which is a waste of time and money, if you ask me.”

Thomas took a sharp breath.

“The thing is, no one asked you!”

“Maybe someone should then!”

“Goddamnit, Hamilton!” Thomas yelled, slamming the door to his office. There weren’t many people left working this late. Nonetheless, knowing Thomas, even one person gossiping about something he didn’t want them to be speaking of, was a terrible thing. “Washington licks Frederick’s ass and tells us to screw our relationship with France, I know! But you should have a brain for yourself. I am a Secretary of State and I know that when French ambassador asks for my assistance, it is important.”

Anger was boiling inside Alexander. It was surprisingly relieving. He was anxious before. He knew the sadness will return to him at some point but it will probably happen after Jefferson’s flight. Then it will not matter, or at least not as much. Alex could repress it until it held no control over him.

“How dare you say I cannot think for myself! You’re just letting the ambassador manipulate you, rebelling against the president like a teenager!”

“Not everyone has to think like your precious president, Hamilton! People are suffering!”

“And you are abandoning our country now? Just before another election! Social media is making people angry, we’re lucky not to have another revolution, this time against us, right now and your way of dealing with it is fleeing to France!”

Thomas took a step closer, his posture tensed.

“You’re making people angry! Focusing on imrpving the financial system instead of doing some actual changes.”

“Fuck off, my financial system is a huge change.”

“Your financial system is nothing more than a distraction, I’m going to France to help people in need and you know what? If Washington hates it so much, he can remove me from my position. Here, do you want my resignation right now?”

Alexander could feel his throat getting dry. No. It’s not what he was trying to achieve. _No_.

“So, you’re truly abandoning us,” he said somehow weakly, yet his voice was still bitter from anger. “Leaving us to fight this war alone, you fucking bastard! You give up on our country, you… You leave me here alone…” He took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times. No, it wasn’t happening.

He should have left then. Turn around and walk through the door, which would belong to someone else at the end of the week. It would be painful, but bearable, and above it all, it wouldn’t cause him to feel such shame.

Thomas stopped. He eyed Hamilton carefully from where he was standing, but his frame wasn’t tensed aggressively as it was before. His expression changed from angry to confused pretty quickly. Then a smirk started creeping on his face.

That was exactly when Hamilton knew he was screwed.

“Ah, so that’s what you’re after,” Thomas said slowly.

Alex hated his southern drawl, which at the same time made him feel chills down his spine in the lower part of his back.

“I came here, because of the papers,” he said sharply.

“Papers, which are already signed? I don’t think so.” Thomas took a step towards Hamilton, his smirk only growing. “My, my. One would expect you to be more straight forward with this temper of yours. Especially since we’ve done it plenty of times already.”

“I don’t know what you…”

But it was too late. Alexander ran out of space behind him. He was slowly stepping backwards to avoid Thomas’s presence in his personal space without realising it. But he stopped when his legs hit the edge of the desk. Thomas didn’t. In a matter of seconds he was pressing his own body to Alexander with one hand releasing Hamilton’s hair from a messy bun and the other grabbing his chin for the shorter man to look at him.

“I wish you’d know when to shut up, Hamilton,” Thomas murmured just before kissing Alexander roughly. Hamilton’s further words were swallowed by the kiss. Thomas tugged on Hamilton’s hair, causing him to moan into the kiss. Alexander could feel himself blushing, his heartbeat quickening with every touch.

Using last bits of his self control Hamilton pushed Thomas away. It was wrong. He had all these feelings he couldn’t quiet explain. Ever since he learnt about Jefferson’s journey to France, he felt rather anxious.

Which was surprising, to say at least. He always had this rather bitter-sweet agreement with Jefferson. They hated each other since the beginning, purely despised the other’s opinions. Then something changed. They started sleeping with each other a couple of months after their first meeting. It wasn’t that frequent at fist, but it happened regularly during more stressing times in the political world.

The hatred towards each other’s political views was all the same, but the personal anger was a lot less intense since they took it out elsewhere. And at the same time, their agreement was good, in a way neither of them suspected it to be. Hamilton began actually sleeping through nights instead of taking an hour long naps. Thomas’s mood seemed much lighter, he was less stressed, even though he didn’t show it before, their profession could be really nerve wrecking at times. They started working better. Sometimes they would go on a meal together to discuss a certain aspect of current political affair they worked on. Hamilton remembered clearly moments, when they’d slip into other subjects like books. Food. Childhood. Travel. He learnt that Thomas had a sense of humour, one that didn’t involve mocking everyone. Alexander found himself sharing some of the details from his past he never told anyone else. In exchange he was told a beautiful story about Martha, Thomas’s lover who passed away.

They shared those stories just to pretend later that it didn’t happen, so they could fight once again as if the only thing between them was hatred. Alexander still called Thomas a manipulative bastard just as Thomas didn’t stop calling Alexander a naive fool.

Of course that was when Alexander started developing feelings for Thomas. But he didn’t even acknowledge them at first. Small things distracted him. The way Thomas’s hair looked during cabinet meetings. How the man made his coffee. The way he held his pen, while signing the documents. The look he gave Alex, when they could finally agree on something. Which wasn’t an often occurrence. Pathetic little things that didn’t have any influence whatsoever and yet they changed the way Alexander viewed Thomas completely.

It was okay to leave it unnoticed until Alex realised Thomas wouldn’t be around any more. He’d be in France and Alexander felt so bad, developing this longing for a man he despised on everyday basis. Yearning to touch him and make sure he stays, even though Hamilton knew he wouldn’t.

Hamilton fucking knew he didn’t matter to Thomas enough for the man to spare him a second glance without a clear reason to, a political or a sexual one. And it hurt.

But Alex didn’t want to admit it, because he’d acknowledge his feelings for the man he hated and it would break so many of his rules. Thomas would mock him. He’s leave with this little smirk on his face and he’d tell this funny story in France. All Thomas’s friends would laugh at how naive Alex was. People, whom Thomas deemed better than Hamilton since he wanted to be there instead of here with him.

Alexander realised he shouldn’t be jealous of a cause, a nation Thomas wanted to help, because even if he hated Thomas’s beliefs, he still knew that the man truly wanted to help France. His jealousy was ridiculous. But it hurt so much to watch Thomas leave that there was no room for logic.

Now he was facing Thomas, his slightly opened lips and magnetic gaze, and Alexander for once was at loss of words.

“Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll stop,” Thomas said confidently. It sounded like a challenge. But it was a way out. All Hamilton needed to say was _no_.

 _Lord, show me how to say no to this,_ Alex thought desperately.

“I…”

_I don’t know how to say no to this._

Thomas’s low laugh made Hamilton let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Thought so,” Jefferson murmured. “God, Hamilton, you’re so helpless sometimes.”

They kissed again. This time Alexander couldn’t stop himself from deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue inside Thomas’s mouth, clenching his fists on the man’s shirt desperately. Jefferson dominated the kiss. He bit Alexander’s bottom lip roughly, causing Alex to gasp.

Funny thing was, before Thomas he never thought pain could feel so good.

He threw his head back. Thomas took it as an invitation to kiss his neck. He usually didn’t leave any marks, exceptions being when he wanted to embarrass Alex before some important events. Alexander himself told him one time not to do so, at least in visible places, where it would be easily spotted by others. But this time, Alex guessed, was special, because Thomas didn’t hesitate to suck a hickey right under his chin and then another one closer to his left collarbone.

Alexander started stripping Thomas from his clothes. The purple jacket was first to fall on the floor, but it was quickly covered by the button up. Around Thomas’s neck there was still a colourful tie, which Alexander grabbed, tightening the knot, when the other man bit his skin. Alex moaned in the cold air.

Thomas put his hands on Alexander’s shirt and took it off with one fast motion. Alex couldn’t care less if his shirt ended up ripped, but Thomas always seemed to handle it properly. He even put it on the desk beside them. It was funny, given how Thomas would most likely throw away most of Alexander’s clothes if he could, because as he claimed, they were a total fashion disaster.

Before Thomas could lean to another kiss, Alex started playing with Thomas’s belt. His hands were close enough to his erection for Thomas to groan. Alexander enjoyed the man’s expression, so he moved a bit lower, licking his lips at the same time.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Thomas murmured.

Alex chuckled, touching Thomas’s dick through the jeans. He didn't even had to press especially hard for Thomas to make a lovely sound.

“Thought you like it,” Alex said with pretended courage. “For example, as you said, when I use my mouth for something else than smashing your arguments.” He bit his lip, ready to kneel before Thomas and take him in his own mouth. He liked the way he could control Thomas even on his knees just as much as the idea of Thomas controlling him in other sexual ways.

But the man shook his head gently.

“I don’t want you to suck me off,” he said, a smirk forming on his lips. “But you can use your pretty mouth for moaning my name, because I want to fuck you. Now.”

Alex gaped a bit, but just the mere thought of it made him feel hot and restless and so desperate for his lover’s touch. It took him a second to retrieve his senses. He realised Thomas was sliding his hands across Alex’s chest.

“Uh, where…?”

Thomas fucking winked at him.

“Top desk drawer. I thought you already remembered.”

Hamilton cursed the uncertainty in his behaviour. He opened the drawer to pick up a condom and a bottle of lube, half used. He would be jealous if he didn’t know he was the only person Thomas had sex with in the office. It gave him at least a little bit of peace, though he had no idea, what Thomas did with his spare time or whom he spent it with. Not that it was any of Alexander’s business.

He decided to hide his insecurity behind a mask of boldness, when he handed Thomas the objects. He was being torn apart between acting confidently and just letting go of everything to enjoy the pleasure while it lasted.

“You didn’t throw it out,” he noted. “Were you counting on me to visit before your flight?”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. He already got rid of Hamilton’s pants and boxers, grabbing his cock in it’s base. Ah, so a revenge for the earlier teasing. Alex gasped, when Thomas turned him around by his hips and pushed against the desk. Hamilton could feel the cold surface of the desk against his stomach. He shivered and noted his shirt falling from the desk along with couple of other things, but neither of the man was really concerned about it.

The way Thomas bent over, pressing himself against Alexander’s back made Alex feel dizzy. Then Thomas whispered:

“You mean you won’t let the next Secretary of Treasury fuck you between the meetings?”

The words hurt Alexander instantly. He wanted to think of a comeback, but he moaned instead as Thomas poured some of the lube on his hands and began sliding his first, long finger inside Alex, which took all of the confidence out of the man.

He could feel Thomas’s mouth kissing his way down Alexander’s spine as Thomas moved his finger, quickly adding a second one. Alex couldn’t help but want to touch himself. Thomas’s fingers weren’t even close to being enough to satisfy him but they were driving him insane as usual. Thomas somehow knew, what Alex was up to. He stopped kissing the other man and slid third finger a bit rougher.

Alex groaned.

“Fuck, Jefferson.”

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Thomas murmured.

Alex almost whined, when Thomas took a hold of his hands behind his back. The grip was strong and Alex quite liked the idea of the restrains, but on the other hand he desperately wanted the touch. He could feel another finger inside himself. His breath fastened as he leant his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

“I’m ready. You can, ah…”

He could imagine the smirk on Thomas’s face as the man answered.

“I can do what exactly?”

“Just fuck me,” he moaned as the fingers brushed against his prostate.

Thomas laughed. That bastard.

“You didn’t ask very nicely. Try again.”

“Damn you,” Alex growled. “Just…” He could feel Thomas’s fingers leaving him empty and cold. It wasn’t a good feeling, especially since the man still held his hands tightly. “Please. Thomas. I need you to…”

Alex moaned as Thomas’s dick touched him. Fucking teasing him, just as Alexander acted before. Thankfully Thomas let go of his hands to grab a condom. Alexander couldn’t keep track of his lover’s movements. He didn’t see Thomas. All he could focus on was how hot and cold he felt simultaneously, it was hard to breathe in the best way possible.

Then he gasped as Thomas’s dick entered him slowly. He pushed forward carefully, making Hamilton moan once again and clench his fists on the edge of the desk. Logically, he knew Thomas was being safe, even he had standards of safe sex. But all he could think about was how Thomas wanted to make him desperate, because oh, Alex was so helpless already. He pushed his hips as well to bring Thomas closer to him, which resolved in Thomas grabbing his hips to adjust the way they moved against each other.

“Please, Thomas, faster,” left Alexander’s mouth. He called his lovers name more and more with each thrust, repeating it as a prayer. Which was ironic, because he was never a religious man, but for Thomas he could be, worshipping their bodies and all of the pleasure.

At some point he couldn’t even tell, when his body ended and Thomas’s began. He was so close to an orgasm he could feel everywhere. Thomas was whispering something to him. Alex moaned his name once again, since he lost the capability to form any logical thought. He couldn’t stop himself from making noises or talking, which was never a good thing for him. This way he couldn’t stop himself from saying something stupid, which would ruin their whole relationship.

Although, was there really something to ruin? Thomas was leaving, it didn’t matter. However Alex couldn’t focus on the subject nor he wanted to, instead feeling his lover’s closeness. Thomas was his for the moment and it felt so right that Alexander didn’t want it to end. He groaned and muttered against all of his senses:

“I love you.” He could feel Thomas slowing a bit, as if in shock. Alex made a dissatisfied noise. He didn’t even notice, what sentence left his mouth. “I love you so much, Thomas, I want to feel you deep inside me, please.”

Thomas sped up, moving faster and faster, touching Alexander everywhere, kissing the back of his neck. Hamilton felt what it seemed like too much pleasure for one man to handle and threw his head back, loosing the track of everything as he came, shouting Thomas’s name. For a moment all he could see was a bright light, so he closed his eyes and let his body calm.

He could barely feel Thomas backing away. The man began putting on his shirt as Alex turned around lazily to lay on his back. He could see Thomas in the corner of his eye and wonder how could he be so awake. Alex would barely be able stand if he tried.

Jefferson grabbed his jacket and tossed some of the papers from the floor towards the bin. He put on the jacket with his expression worryingly blank, a bit tired, but nothing above that. Alex was starting to feel concerned, but Thomas appeared next to him in a matter of seconds. He laid one of his hands on the desk in a safe distance from Alex and looked at him as if he was studying the other man.

“Was it true?”

Alex frowned a bit.

“What?”

Thomas sighed before answering.

“The _thing_ you said before,” he explained. Alex still looked clueless, so Thomas continued, “about love.”

It clicked instantly. Alex widened his eyes. He was out of breath again but this time it wasn’t a pleasant feeling, it reminded him of a panic attack he was surely about to have if he didn’t calm down soon. A wave of anxiety seemed to wash over his mind and body. The world was suddenly crushing down. He swallowed to make the dry feeling in his throat go away, but it didn’t help.

Did he really say that?

He couldn’t. Not after all this time. Thomas hated him already, he didn’t need another excuse to make fun of him, to forget about him, to remove him from his own life.

Alexander couldn’t look Thomas in the eye. Instead, he stared at his hands, which were shaking a bit at this point. He was already mentally drained. He didn’t need this confrontation, especially if it was going to be the last time he’d see Thomas in months, maybe even years.

But he had to say something, even if he was afraid of his voice sounding weak and pathetic. Truth was the only way, there was no point in denying what he confessed, no matter how much he wanted it to disappear.

“Yes,” he whispered softly. He blinked a couple of times to make the tears go away. It was enough of a humiliation already. “It is.”

Thomas didn’t change his expression. It wasn’t mad, it wasn’t mean nor mocking. It wasn’t even disappointed nor exasperated. But it wasn’t happy either. Not that Alexander counted on Thomas to have any kind of positive reaction to his feelings. Having sex was one thing, it shouldn’t be complicated. It was meant to be purely physical. But with them, it was always more than that, it was emotional. Just angry, at the beginning, but the feelings don’t go away just like that, they transform.

For Hamilton it transformed into love.

Maybe Thomas would be kind enough not to mention that ever again.

The man bit his bottom lip, staring at Alexander from the above with this analysing look of his. Alexander wasn’t used to hiding his feeling and opinions, he was comfortable with wearing them on his sleeve. But tonight he felt as if Thomas’s look was able to sink deep into his soul and reveal his darkest secrets. Just like after his mother died, he felt transparent, the way he couldn’t help all of the pain showing on his face, in every single thing he wrote or said.

Thomas nodded, holding his expression so blank it began frustrating Alex out of more than just fear. Thomas began gathering the rest of his belongings, while Alex followed his lover with his eyes with every negative thought he could think of speeding through his mind.

He didn’t even notice his cheeks getting wet. The blurry vision gave it away, he couldn’t hold the tears any more, but he didn’t care.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” He asked.

Thomas looked back at him. He seemed sad all of the sudden, his eyebrows narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line. He didn’t even approach Hamilton. Alexander wanted to do something to stop him but he was so weak, both mentally and physically. He tried to get up but he was stopped by Thomas shaking his head gently.

“Don’t,” he said softly.

They looked at each other for what it seemed like an eternity. All of the stolen glances, repressed emotions, games, passions they shared fitted right into that moment. Alexander knew he lost once something shifted in Thomas’s expression.

“Goodbye, Hamilton,” he said just before dropping the other man’s gaze and with a creak of the door, he was gone.

Alexander was filled with so many emotions at the same time, both tragic and bitter, since he clearly was the one to blame for the outcome of the situation. He started sobbing, hiding his hand in his hands for the rest of the world not to see his humiliation, even though he was alone in the office. It was over.

In the end there was nothing more than a feeling of cold and emptiness, while he sobbed quietly into the darkness of the night.

 

 

*

 

 

The next morning came and Alexander was laying in his bed with his eyes locked on the ceiling forcefully instead of looking at the clock. He didn’t recall sleeping at all that night, but he couldn’t remember getting back from the office either. Everything was a little blurry after Thomas left. Alexander stopped paying attention to what he was doing. He tried to stop his emotions of getting in the way. Out of the two, he preferred the emptiness, at least he could work and write feeling nothing, or he guessed it would work this way.

He forced himself to get up, still refusing to look at the clock. Seeing the specific hour would make the fact that Thomas left him official and he didn’t want to admit it yet. He changed into some fresh clothes and decided to head out. Whatever time it was, he could come back to the office and focus on his work. He didn’t even think of any breakfast, just an idea of getting a coffee on his way appeared in his head. So he did just that, didn’t spare a second glance at the barista, who handed him the coffee, and went straight to the firm.

Later he decided to put on the headphones and stop interacting with the world for a while. He had to work on his latest bill and the whole financial plan, not to mention editing a speech for Washington and finally preparing some statement about the change of their Secretary of State. News would be all about it in a matter of hours. Hamilton knew that theoretically he, as a Secretary of Treasury, wasn’t the one to do this but obviously he would do it the best.

He didn’t notice the president entering the room at first. Washington put his hand on Alexander’s shoulder firmly, which finally made Alex look up from the screen filled with big words that didn’t seem to make as much sense as usual.

“Sir?” He asked with slight confusion, shoving his headphones back into the drawer. “Did something happen?”

Washington was wearing a huge smile, something rare for a man so reserved and professional at work. He shook his head slightly.

“Nothing, son,” he answered. Hamilton sighed slightly, but didn’t comment on it. “I don’t know what you did, but thank you. We can’t afford to look for someone else at this point and people are already struggling with the government as it is now, changing the Secretary would only make them angrier…”

Hamilton stared at him. His confusion only deepened.

“Changing the Secretary? Sir, do you want someone else to be the Secretary of Treasury? I think I can manage all of my duties just fine.”

Washington chuckled.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not talking about you. Thank you for handling the matter with Thomas so efficiently. Whatever you told him seemed to work. He sent Charles Lee to France instead.”

“But I didn’t…”

“Please, stop denying it. Thomas told me you convinced him.”

Alex was out of the door as soon as Washington ended the sentence. He walked all the way to Jefferson’s office, hell, he ran there, passing his co-workers, who gave him weird looks. But they shouldn’t be surprised at any of his behaviour at this point. Alex opened the door to Thomas’s office without knocking and almost bumped into the other man.

“You didn’t leave,” he said almost instantly.

Thomas looked like he didn’t sleep much either. Alex stepped inside to look at all of the things, Thomas’s personal belongings, which appeared back in their previous places. Lastly he looked at the Secretary himself once again.

Thomas smiled with his usual, confident smirk.

“Nice to see you too, Hamilton.”

Oh, no. Alex wouldn’t let it slide.

“You didn’t leave,” he repeated himself. Not only to confront Thomas about it, but to analyse the idea in his head. Thomas stayed. He was so focused on leaving, hating every ideal both Washington and Hamilton represented, but he stayed after…

Hamilton wouldn’t dare to think about it this way, but maybe, just maybe, it meant that he cared too.

Thomas shrugged.

“Well, I couldn’t possibly let John Jay be the next Secretary.”

It didn’t occur to Alexander how much stress was lifted from his shoulders until just now. He couldn’t give less fucks about John Jay being the next Secretary in general, Thomas’s excuse was so stupid and unrealistic. What mattered, was the fact that Thomas stayed. He wasn’t going to disappear in France for the next five years and forget about Alex.

He was staying because of Alexander.

All of the feelings he tried to deny started coming back and fist of all, he was overwhelmed by the happiness. It was going to be okay. More or less, but he had nothing to worry about for the time being. It didn’t matter if he was going to be in an actual relationship with Thomas. He got to see him and talk to him and kiss him. It was enough.

He started laughing so hard he couldn’t stop. It lasted for a half a minute at least and his lungs were burning. Thomas frowned at him the whole time.

“What’s so funny?”

Alex giggled once again, hiding his face in his hands. Okay, deep breaths. He didn’t want to piss off Jefferson just yet, he had the discussion over the latest bill to do that.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, looking up at Thomas. The man didn’t look too convinced. “Really, I’m just looking forward to kicking your ass during the next cabinet meeting, that's all,” he said with a smile. Without a hint of hesitation he grabbed the collar of Thomas’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Thomas’s arms around him, so he let himself relax into the embrace.

Alexander couldn’t believe it was so easy to be happy after all of the stress and anxiety he came through, but there he was, wishing that this moment could never end. Staying in Thomas’s arms, while they kissed slowly. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I felt sad and well, sorry for any political inaccuracy! I used it as an excuse to talk about feelings and since I'm from Europe, things tend to get confusing even after the research (that's why I wasn't really specific about the issues).


End file.
